1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some semiconductor devices may include a structure in which a semiconductor substrate is in contact with an insulating layer. The semiconductor substrate may include a crystalline semiconductor material